Captured Flag
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: ObiAnko Drabble. When a game of Capture the Flag goes Boys vs. Girls, who's out first? I need to know if I should go all out and make it an ACTUAL fic. T because some people think hormones is a Teenage word.


**SHOULD I MAKE THIS A FIC? YES OR NO? WILL BE OTHER PAIRS THAN OBIANK (i.e. KakaRin, AsuKure, ItaEbi, ObiAnko, Possible ObiRin and maybe others ;p) I NEED AN ANSWER SO YOU CAN GET IT! XD Anyways, this thing just came to me**

-IMPORTANT! Anko calls Obito her Sempai because he took Orochimaru's place in being her sensei after he left. He calls Anko Gakusei, meaning student. :) Just wanted to clear that up! AND when they talk about Valentine's Day, that fic has not been uploaded yet! I'm still working my butt off on it! ^^;

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or anything related to it! Just the fic…and Ebi…MINE!

Anko ran as fast as she could! How dare this dumb game go on for so long? It had been going since the second after lunch and no one's flag had been stolen yet, the homes were completely impossible to find (Which was a quick advantage for their own teams) and, the part that bugged her the most, boy verses girls! What's up with that? It separated her from Obito, but also separated her from that flirty, skirt-chaser, Asuma Sarutobi!

Running even faster, she looked for a boy to steal a tag from. She wanted to get the hard part out of the way first so she could find _their_ home base and take the flag without any interruption. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, so she bumped into something. After colliding with the certain thing, she tumbled to the ground like a leaf would in autumn.

"Ow!" she and whoever she bumped into groaned.

Anko opened her eyes and her orbs swallowed in the image of an Uchiha she had an infatuation for. There stood, in all his glory, Obito Uchiha. Anko stopped staring and stood up as he did the same. He smirked at her as she mustered up all the adorableness, innocence, and cuteness she could. She placed a finger to her cheek, let her eyes go all wide and puppy-dogged, and allowed one of her feet to scratch her leg repeatedly as Obito approached her.

"Obito-Kun…" she said innocently, causing Obito to stop in his tracks and just stare at her. "I-I don't want any trouble…I just wanted to be some help to my team."

Anko smirked in her mind _Now I've got him!_ she thought. _Just a final touch and he'll come right over…_ How deceiving Anko could get around him, no one knew that answer! The girls were just lucky they had her. Obito, on the other hand, was the host of an explosion in the brain. He just stared at her with a gap in his mouth. _Nandayo?_ he screamed in his psyche. _When did Anko get so innocent and girlish? She __**never**__ goes down without a fight!_

"I-I…" Anko began to let fake tears spring from her eyes. "G-Gomen, Obito-Kun!"

Obito sighed and walked over to her, trying to comfort her fake anguish. "Anko-Chan, what's wrong?"

"W-Well…" she began and snatched away his tag in the blink of an eye. "I feel sorry for doing this to my Sempai, but it had to be done!"

She rushed away, tag in hand and Obito just let that gap in his mouth expand. He shook his head and pushed up his goggles.

"Darn innocence…" he muttered.

_If she wants to play dirty, we'll play dirty!_ he thought. _I'm not letting her get away with it!_ Mustering all the flirtatious feeling he could, he began running after Anko. It was a good thing he hung around Asuma, because that's where the flirtatiousness's origin came from.

Anko looked down at the tag in her hands. She felt horrible for deceiving him, but it _was_ his idea to play capture the flag! No one likes a cheater, but Anko didn't consider herself as one. This was war! _All's fair in love and war!_ she repeated in her mind constantly. _But I care about love more…Get a hold of yourself! He'll forget about it! He's Obito!_ She kept running and running until someone appeared in front of her.

"Obito!" she gasped.

"Mhm…" he smirked, pushing his goggles back down. "Look Anko-Chan, I'm not angry at all. I mean, you **are** my gakusei."

"W-Well, yeah…ano…Obito-Kun, c-could you…sort of…back up a bit?" she inquired, her face glowing a bright red.

"Sure," he said before grabbing her hands.

_Holy Yondaime-Sama!_ Anko's mind erupted with the exclamation. She looked up from their hands and saw Obito even closer to her face now.

"Don't you remember Valentine's Day, Anko-Chan?" he queried.

"Ano…" she stuttered in reply.

"We spent that whole day together because we didn't have Valentines of our own, right?" he recalled, Anko's head bobbing up and down at every word.

_Thank Vader Asuma rubbed off on me!_ Obito thought excitedly.

"Honestly, I kind of…wanted my kiss that day, Anko-Chan." He smirked.

"Obito-Kun…" was all Anko could gather.

"Well, I guess a kiss _would_ be a bit strong, neh?" he asked, taking his hands from hers.

He hugged her tightly too him, causing her to become confused. _Snap out of it!_ Anko yelled in her mind. She couldn't snap out of it! _Honestly, do you __**know**__ how hard it is to snap out of your crush holding you?_ she yelled back through thought. Before she knew it, Obito had let go and ran away, waving at her.

"Later, gakusei!" he exclaimed, jumping up into the trees and hopping away in a quick escape.

Anko blinked. She checked her pocket. There was Obito's tag. She sighed in relief with a smile, but then she looked up at her waist line. _No…he didn't deceive me back…_ she thought stressfully. _He couldn't have! That's impossible!_ Anko looked all over the ground, trying to find her beloved item. All around her, there was no sight of it…she was out…No tag meant no capture the flag.

"Darn hormones!" She scolded herself.

With that, Anko went to her home base to stand next to the flag.

"But he's still my favorite shinobi." She said dreamily to herself while dashing away from there.


End file.
